The Sun Sets and Rises
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Two-shot. Set during the time of The Deathly Hallows. Pre-Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks & Lupin
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short two-shot that I got the urge to write. Hope somebody reads this! My first Harry Potter fanfic ever.**

**All feedback appreciated.**

**Part 1 of 2: **

**Tonk's POV**

"Remus!" I screamed out of the open window, probably waking everybody else in the house.

I didn't care though. The love of my life had just told me that our relationship was over, and had walked out of the door before I'd even had the chance to get up out of our bed.

It wasn't just the fact that he had actually left me – after all of this time. No.

It was the look in his eyes. The absolute self-hatred and heartbreak that I saw as he turned away after he spoke those four horrid words.

"_I'm sorry…I can't…"_

He had tried to cover up the emotions by painting an indifferent, cold mask on his face…but he would never learn. I could see right through his façade – I always had and I always would.

I hurried down the stairs – as fast as I could with my eight month pregnant belly - the tears already forming in my eyes, and swung the front door wide open. I really didn't care if I woke any neighbours. None of that mattered now that I very well may be on my own.

"Remus!" I screamed out into the cold, winter night. The silence that followed was a much louder answer than any response could have been. "Remus!"

"Nymphadora!" My mother came running down the stairs, her dark hair in array and her robe hanging off her as though she had pulled it on in a hurry. "What in the world is going on?"

I just stared out into the dark, front lawn that stretched out in front of me. I was so cold that I probably wouldn't have felt any different if there were fifty dementors gliding around me.

"Dora, come inside or you'll get ill!" My mother gently eased me back in off of the threshold and shut the door with a quiet slam, effectively bringing realisation down upon me with a crash.

Remus was gone. He had left me…for good.

"Dora?" My mother's eyes widened when she turned and saw the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I never cried – not in front of anyone anyway. The last time I had cried was when Sirius had been killed – and even then, it was Molly Weasley who I went to for comfort. "What happened, sweetie?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I was too busy trying to swallow the large lump that was caught right in the middle of my throat.

"Dora, dear? Where's Remus?"

"He's-" Gulp. "He's gone…" I managed to choke out. I felt a sob force itself up from the pit of my stomach and I gripped the wall to get myself steady.

"Gone?" My mother repeated as though she'd never heard the word before. "Gone where?"

"Just gone. Left. Finished." My chest constricted suddenly and I gasped, trying to get air into my body.

"Dora?" My mother looked panicked and grabbed my arm. "It's ok, sweetheart, it's alright…"

I wanted to snap at her and tell her that everything was most definitely _not_ alright…but I didn't have the energy or even the will to do so. And so I let her guide me to the couch in the living room, where she settled me into the cushions and made me a cup of tea.

I held the warm mug in one hand while the other gently stroked my swollen belly. The baby was kicking vigorously which normally overjoyed me…but right now, it was only reminding me of who had just walked out of the front door.

"Ssh, baby," I whispered, rubbing the spot he or she was kicking repeatedly gently. "It's ok…it's all going to be okay…" It was quite ironic that I was repeating the words my mother had said to me only moments ago; the words that I had wanted to yell at her for saying. I let out a humourless laugh.

My mother kneeled down in front of me looking scared – as if she feared I was losing my mind.

"Nymphadora," she said quietly and carefully. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, mum," I replied, my voice monotonous. "I can hear you."

"We can do this," she gripped my hands tightly and rested all four of them on my belly. "I'm going to be here for you forever and ever. I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

I appreciated the determined look in her eyes…but that didn't mean I wanted her help. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Remus was the one who was supposed to promise to be by my side the entire time.

"Dora, do you understand me? Please say something, I'm getting worried about you."

"I'm fine."

My mother looked very sceptical indeed about the comment I had just made, but relieved that I had said something.

"I'm going to bed." I ignored the surprised look on her face at my abrupt announcement and handed her the still-full, lukewarm cup of tea. I knew by the look on her face that she wanted to find out more about what had happened, but she knew me well enough by now to leave me alone. She helped me up off of the couch when I struggled, but once I was on my own two feet, I slipped free of her grasp and retreated to my room.

I curled myself up in the cold, desolate bed and wrapped both arms around our baby.

I lay there for a while – my emotion running too high to make it even possible to sleep. I was mad at him, but not because he had left. It was because he had allowed his old feelings and insecurities about how he wasn't good enough for me to resurface. I had thought that when he married me that those were gone for good…but it was when I had told him that I was pregnant that the realisation first flashed in his eyes. I saw the guilt. The pain. The regret.

But I had ignored it all because there was one other emotion that was present in his eyes. An emotion much stronger than any of the others.

Happiness.

I heard my mother's footsteps approach our bedroom door and sure enough, seconds later she eased it open.

"Dora," she whispered, tiptoeing into the room. She left the door open a crack so that a small fissure of light shone through the otherwise, pitch black room. "Are you awake?"

She got close enough to see that I was and bent down by the bedside so that she was near my face.

"Are you ok? Really?" I didn't answer her straight away, afraid what would come out of my mouth, but eventually, the silence became too much.

"I miss him," I whispered out loud, my voice breaking as the sobs finally broke free from my body.

"Oh dora…" My mother pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed beside me. She wrapped her arms around me as best she could and let me cry for hours in her arms until finally, I drifted off into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was jerked awake suddenly by the sound of someone moving around in the room. My Auror instincts kicked in immediately as I struggled to keep myself still and my breathing as even as it had been when I was asleep. My immediate reaction was the jump in and attack but my superiors at work – especially Kingsley and Mad-Eye, when he had been alive – had to repeatedly remind me to think about my actions before I commit to them._

_Slowly and silently, I opened one lid and squinted at the dark figure moving around near the chest of drawers. His back was too me but I knew this person too well that I didn't even need to see their face to know who they were._

"_Remus?" I glanced over at his side of the bed to see that it was, indeed, vacant. _"_What are you doing up? It's 2am?" His whole body froze, and I knew that I had surprised him. He hadn't expected to me to wake up._

"_Go back to sleep, Tonks," was all he said, not bothering to look over his shoulder at me. That wasn't what bothered me though…it was the cold, distant tone that he spoke in. it sent shivers right down my spine – and not the good kind._

_I flung the covers back and tried to get to my feet but he quickly gathered the last of his things on the dresser and shoved them into a small rucksack. I froze where I was, half-standing and gripping the bedside cabinet to help me get up, because I finally realised what it was he was doing. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked, my voice cracked as desperation seared through me, quickly followed by fear. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't…would he?_

"_I can't just sit around here and wait for this war to be over," he told me, his voice softened ever so slightly, just enough to show the pain there. He started to leave._

"_Remus, wait!" He stopped in the doorway, still not looking me in the eyes. He sighed loudly and tilted his head in my direction ever so slightly._

"_Yes, Tonks?"_

"_I- You- You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" I gestured to the bump protruding so obviously from under my night shirt, even though he wouldn't look over. "The baby needs you just as much as I need you."_

_Remus let out a groan of frustration as soon as I mentioned the baby. _

"_No, it doesn't!" Normally, I would have scolded him for calling our baby an 'it,' but that didn't seem like the best idea right about now. "Can't you see that? That baby would be much better off growing up away from me! An innocent child…" His yelling suddenly was directed inward at himself. "…it's a blameless child who has done nothing wrong…and I've inflicted this- this curse on it!"_

"_You don't know that!" I argued, desperation now clinging to my every word. I had finally managed to get to my feet. "And even if he or she is affected by it, does that mean we won't love him or her any less? No! Of course not! We'll deal with it, because we can handle anything anyone throws at us!"_

_Finally, Remus turned to face me, and for a spilt, blissful, second, I thought he would return to my side…_

_But then I saw it in his eyes._

_His decision was made._

"_I'm sorry, Tonks." Before I could register his words, he had turned and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him._

* * *

I awoke with a start and my eyes snapped open. I was in my bedroom.

Part of me wished and hoped and dreamed that what had happened had been a dream…but I could tell from the knot in the very pit of my stomach that everything that had gone down last night had been very much real.

As best as I could, I sat up and glanced around the room. Sure enough, Remus was gone…

And so was my mother? I thought she had slept here with me last night.

After a minute of struggling, I made it to my feet and waddled to the closed bedroom door. As soon as it was open, I knew exactly where my mother was.

Typical. When the going gets tough, the tough get cooking.

I wished my father was here to keep my mother calm. He had been on the run for weeks now; afraid of what Voldemort's followers would do to him if they found him.

I could tell from my mother's state when I finally arrived in the kitchen that she hadn't slept a wink. Fortunately, after sobbing hopelessly for over two hours, I tired myself out enough to drift off. Not to mention carrying around an eight-month pregnant stomach definitely had its effect on my usually unrelenting energy.

"Oh good, Nymphadora, you're up," she placed a beautiful full plate of sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, pudding – both black and white, as well as anything else she could possibly think of.

But for once, I wasn't hungry.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled, not failing to notice that my usual 'spunk' was nowhere to be seen this morning. Well, that wasn't surprising.

My mother acted as though I hadn't said anything and started cleaning up.

"So, what would you like to do today?" she asked me, plastering a clearly-fake smile on her face. I just looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, 'What do I want to do?'" I repeated dumbly.

"Well, you're getting close now, Dora," she patted my belly gently. "It's time to start pampering yourself. What do you think? A manicure, a pedicure? Maybe even a facial-"

"_Stop_ pretending like last night didn't happen."

I hated to see her face fall. It had actually looked like she was excited about some mother-daughter bonding time.

"Dora," she sat down in the seat adjacent to me. "I'm not pretending like it didn't happen. I'm just saying you need to forget about him and focus on the baby."

"I am focusing on the baby!" I yelled, tears reappearing in my eyes. Great. "That's all I can do! This baby needs his or her father!"

"Maybe he was right to do what he did-" she started.

"No, he wasn't!" I exclaimed. "How on earth can you say that?!"

"That's not what I meant, Dora," she tried to tuck a strand of my messy hair behind my ear but I pulled away out of her reach.

"I know what you meant. And I know what _he_ meant…I just don't agree." Using the back of another chair and the table, I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring my mother's outstretched hand.

She didn't say anything until I was near the door.

"So, we'll leave the manicures for today then?"

"Mom, we're not supposed to leave the house and you know it." I didn't say anything else to her and climbed the stairs to our – my – bedroom.

Nothing much changed for the next week, except the baby kicking more and more. And I was just as restless.

The clock was ticking and even though it had been eight days since he'd left, I was still hoping he'd come to his senses and come home.

I was only just beginning to lose hope when one day, he did.

"I'm so sorry…"

I had been sitting on the couch, flicking through the pointless tv channels in frustration. I had been holed up in the house for _way _too long with my mother.

The voice that spoke would have made me jump with fright…had I not recognised the broken, cracked tone.

Slowly, I turned my head.

Remus was standing in the doorway, his wand in one hand and his tattered rucksack in the other.

"Tonks, I'm so sorry…"

I should have been angry. I should have been _furious._

But…I wasn't.

I opened my arms, allowing him to come to me and fall to his knees by my side. His hands fell over my bump as he caressed my stretched skin.

"Daddy's sorry…" I let him murmur his apologies to our baby and gently threaded my fingers through his hair over and over again. Finally, he pulled himself up so that he was seated beside me. I wasn't given the chance to say anything, because suddenly, his lips crushed themselves to mine in a passionate embrace.

"Forgive me…" he whispered against me.

"Always."

* * *

**So, that is the end to my two-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) **

**I'm not sure if anybody's really reading this, but if you are, please review/comment and let me know what you thought :) **


End file.
